


Angel In The Headlights

by Snowday



Series: From the Beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst I guess, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowday/pseuds/Snowday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary prays to the angel she knows. Set in the Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel In The Headlights

"Don't be scared, honey. Never forget, angels are watching over you" Mary whispered to her oldest son before she turned off the light, and closed the door, so only a sliver of light from the hallway entered the room.

Dean had been afraid of the dark lately, something he had never been before; and try as she may, Mary couldn't bring herself to tell her son that he shouldn't fear the dark, not knowing what she knew, not with what she had seen.

So she told him that angels were watching over him instead, guarding him, guiding him. And he looked at her with tears in his big green eyes, and he believed her.

Mary never told him the specifics though. Never told him of the green eyed man she had met 10 years ago, who had the same name as him. Never told anyone of the moment she knew. Knew she wasn't looking at just any normal man, any normal hunter. This man had been something more, unexplained. The things he had known, no normal man would know.

She remembered the way he looked at her, after she had made the deal, that look of sorrow. He was standing illuminated by the headlights of the car behind him, and he had seemed so pure, that in that moment, she knew. He must be an angel.

And now 10 years later, as she closed the door to the one who had his name's room, she prayed for him, to watch over her son. For him, to take the fear out of the darkness, and guide Dean into the light. She prayed for little league, spelling bees, friends, girlfriends, a wedding and grandchildren. She prayed for a normal life for both her sons. She prayed to this angel she knew.

Her prayers went unanswered.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted on fanfiction.net for a long time (under the name penname: Bittersweet words), but I figured I might as well put it here too.


End file.
